The present invention relates to a plant for packaging and bagging rolls of paper. The present invention has been developed with reference to the sector of packaging of rolls of toilet paper and kitchen wipes. Traditional packaging and bagging plants envisage the use of two independent machines connected together in series by means of a conveying system which also performs the function of accumulator or storage unit. The machine upstream is a packaging machine in which the rolls to be packaged, which advance along one or more continuous lines, are fed to an assembly for formation of the packs, in which, at each cycle, a pre-set number of rolls are wrapped in a film of packaging material which is folded and sealed by welding around the rolls so as to form a pack. From the output section of the packaging machine, the packs are transported to a bagging machine, in which the individual packs are arranged in one or more rows which can be set on top of one another to form two or more layers. In the bagging machine, the packs arranged according to a pre-set number of rows and layers are inserted into a bag of packaging material, which is sealed after insertion of the packs.
In traditional solutions, the packaging machine and the bagging machine are provided with respective controllers which are independent of one another and operate according to substantially independent time sequences. The conveyor set between the packaging machine and the bagging machine takes up a considerable amount of space and has the purpose of constituting an accumulator that enables separation of the operating sequences of the two machines cascaded together.
The major drawback of the solution according to the prior art lies in the large amount of space that it is necessary to provide for the conveyor-accumulator which is set between the packaging machine and the bagging machine.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a plant which is simple and functional and which will enable the aforesaid drawback to be overcome.